JB on deck
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Justin Bieber comes on deck, and Zack is convinced he knew Justin as a kid. But, will Justin remember the twins? And what is the result when he does?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life on deck, Justin Bieber or any songs I may or may not put in here. I am not making any profit from this story.

B.P.O.V

"Guess what?" I yelled at Cody, coming to a stop in front of him.

"I dunno bails. What?" he asked back.

After that whole guessing thing when Hannah came, I had taught Cody to just ask _what_ back to me.

"Guess what pop star is coming on the boat to film his music video?"

"Oh! Is it…"

"Cody. Remember ask _what_ back!" jeez. Men. They never learn.

"Fine. What?"

"It's Justin Bieber!"

"Aaaahhh" all these fan girls screamed.

Confusion swept across Cody's features.

"I thought you didn't like Justin Bieber?" he asked.

"I don't, but hes a celebrity, and I heard that he was going to look for a girl on the ship to be his _video girl._ That would be the most amazing experience."

"Huh. Justin Bieber hey?"

"Yeah. Do you know him or something?"

"Yes. I think I do"

Oh My God! Did Cody just know everyone?

C.P.O.V

"It's Justin Bieber!" bailey yelled.

Justin Bieber. Where had I heard that name before? I knew I had heard it has a celebrity but… it seemed for familiar than that.

"I thought you didn't like Justin Bieber" I asked her. On very recent occasions she had said that she hated him.

"I don't, but hes a celebrity, and I heard that he was going to look foe a girl on the ship to be his _video girl._ That would the most amazing experience."

"Huh. Justin Beiber, hey"

OH! Justin Bieber! I knew it now. He had stayed at the hotel, and him and Zack had become besties and left me out! Maybe I could get Zack to pull a few strings with Justin and he could get bailey into the video. Ugh.

"Yeah, do you know him or something?"

"Yes. I think I do" I replied to her.

"What do you mean you think you know him?" bailey asked.

"Well, there was this one time where Justin was staying at the Tipton or something because his dad was doing work there. Anyway, Zack and I met him and him and Zack became best friends. And the reason I remember all of this is because they went and did everything together, and left me out" I recalled, pouting at the end.

"Oh" bailey said, upset for my hard times.

"Do you think a kiss will make it better?" bailey asked, going into full girlfriend mode. She did that sometimes. Apparently that was why he dumped her.

"I think a kiss from you will make anything better" I said leaning down.

Our lips connected for a brief period of time before Moseby walked past.

"No kissing on the sky deck" was what he had said.

"Oops" bailey and I said together.

"Come on bails. I think Zack will remember him better than I do. Or even if we knew it was him at all.

**Hi, Lady Alice101 here with my 2****nd**** story! I'll be doing the sequel to my other story soon. Sorry I'm not doing it now, but I wanted to write this JB story.**

**Review and tell me if you like Justin Bieber! I kind of do.**

**Review and tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series and I don't own Justin Bieber or any of his songs that I may or may not put in here!

C.P.O.V

"Do you remember Justin Bieber?" I asked Zack, bursting into his room.

"YES! I remember Justin! He and I were great buddies. His dad was rich, and he had everything" Zack recalled immediately.

"Surprised you remembered so quickly. Took me forever!" I said.

Zack laughed. Hes not a very supportive brother.

"Why? Is he on board or something" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Uh, yeah"

Zack spat his drink out of his mouth, and it went all over bailey.

"WHAT!"

"He is a celebrity Zack! Hes going back to Canada on the ship!" Bailey yelled, angry at Zack.

"Huh. Celebrity" Zack muttered to himself.

His head snapped up.

"I have to find him" he said, standing up.

"No, Zack you can't"

"Why not?"

"He won't remember you! Or me!"

"Ill make him remember then"

"Zack you have to listen to us!"

"Why?"

"Because you are just going to make a fool of yourself!"

"No I won't."

Before bailey and I could say anymore, he was gone.

"Crap!" we said in unison.

We ran out the door to find him, but he was gone.

"Let's wait in here. This is the place he will come back to first"

Z.P.O.V

"Hello, I would like to know what room MR. Justin Bieber is staying thanks" I said to the front desk.

"I'm afraid that MR. Bieber has requested that no-one know what room he is staying in" she replied back.

"You don't get it. Justin is an old personal friend of mine"

"Are you sure Zack? You can't be trusted sometimes"

"There are no girls here. I know him!" I yelled at the receptionist.

Scared of my anger, she quickly gave me his cabin number.

"Room 2035. You'll have to the guard of this friendship"

"Thank you so much!" I said running away.

I ran to the elevator. When it opened there was the man himself.

"Justin! Oh My God! It's been years. You've done a lot with your life" I said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

NO! He didn't remember me!

"Me. Zack Martin. We were great friends. You came and stayed at the Tipton when we were about 10. Come on Justin, you have to remember me!" I pleaded.

"Zack? Where have I heard that name before?"

"We were 10! Tipton hotel. Come on buddy. Any of this ringing a bell!"

"Yes. It is. What did you say your name was, sorry?"

"Zack Martin. You stayed in the Tipton Hotel when we were young"

"Zack! Buddy! Oh My God! It's been year's bro!" he said, coming towards me.

He reached out and we shook hands, turning it into out old handshake.

"Surprised you remember with everything going on in your life man!" I said.

"Where is your brother? You're a twin, right?"

"Come on. I think he wants to ask you a question"

"Let's go" he said.

"Wait, can we switch clothes. If he is out in public, I don't want to be seen"

"Got it bro"

I pulled me shirt off and Justin pulled off his grey sweatshirt and tee-shirt underneath.

I gave him my shirt and he passed his shirt and sweater.

I pulled on the green shirt and put the sweater on over the top.

He then out on my orange top, but he kept his hat on.

"Hat?"

"No, no. my hair will be a dead give away."

"Got it. Well, I don't know where Cody is, but we shall go to my room first. He was there last time I checked" then I remembered bailey.

"Oh, and his girlfriend is there, and I don't know if she is a fan or not"

"Got it"

"Where to first Zack?"

"My cabin, which we can go in the elevator for"

"Let's go!"

I hit the button for the 5th floor, and the elevator shook, the doors closed, and we shot up to the 5th level.

**Hey, 2****nd**** chapter up.**

**I really want to write the next chapter so it will be up soon…**

**Thanks everyone,**

**Love Lady Alice101**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own suite life, any of its characters, or Justin Bieber and any songs I may or may not put in here. I don't own apple, or any of its merchandise. I also don't own any Queen songs!

**Hey, everyone. Just a quick note. **

**I am sorry about any grammar mistakes that I have made in the past, and I will try to keep a better track of them! Also, thanks to loveurlife, who was my first review for this story! I shall start on the sequel for come on take it soon! Thanks!**

**Also I think I know what song I will be featuring in this story! It is JBs song **_**stuck in the moment.**_** I love that song! So romantic!**

C.P.O.V

"What's the bet Justin didn't remember him" I asked Bailey, sitting on Zacks chair, leaning back.

"I dunno. Zack can be very persistent sometimes" she argued.

"Okay then, the bet is…" I questioned.

"Servant for one day!" Bailey yelled.

"You're on!" I said. There was no way Zack could've got Justin to remember him.

_Click, click!_ The door knob went.

"Well, were about to find out!" she said.

"Right this way" I heard Zack say.

"Thanks, man" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

Oh My God! He actually got Justin Bieber to talk to him!

Think of the devil, Zack and Justin walked through the door.

Zack had a smirk plastered on his face, and Justin's expression was quizzical.

Justin's eyes landed on me, and his smile grew.

"Cody, dude, long time no see!" he said, walking up to me with his hand extended.

"Justin. Like wise, man" I replied, shaking his hand.

I could hear Bailey hyperventilating by my side.

She didn't even like him for crying out loud!

Bailey tapped on my arm, and I turned around. She gestured for me to introduce her.

"Justin?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Ah, this is my girlfriend, bailey" I said, taking her hand and bringing around so Justin could see her.

Justin's eyes bulged.

Huh. Didn't think I could get a 9 on the hot scale girlfriend. (A/N- Haha!)

Justin took Baileys hand and lifted it up to his mouth. He gently kissed her hand and set it back down.

"Milady" he said, still looking at Bailey.

"Dude, way out of line" I said to Justin, getting angry for him flirting with my girlfriend.

"Sorry, man. No harm done, right?" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's cool, just don't do it again" I said, friendly again.

Bailey was way out of my league, and I didn't want to risk our relationship.

She hit me lightly, for me to stop it.

I smiled.

"I'm Bailey" she said, extending her hand for him to shake.

"Justin" he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"You a fan?" he asked a bit hesitant.

"Eh" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whoo. I was worried you were going to tell everyone I was here… Please don't do that! Anyone. I need peace and quiet, away from fans! Ugh, I need to listen to some music" he said, grabbing an Ipod out of his pocket.

"You got a dock anywhere?" he asked Zack.

"This way, man"

Zack led him over to the table, and Justin set his Ipod in the dock. He scrolled down, and clicked on an artist. Rock music started pounding out of the surround sound speakers in the room. Zack was so going to get in trouble for this sound. It was going to be bugging the passengers. It looked like it was annoying Bailey as well.

She turned and looked at me.

_Can we go? _She mouthed at me.

I nodded. We walked out of the room. I don't think Justin and Zack noticed though. When we got outside of the cabin, I looked at Bailey, and she smiled at me.

"Come on" I said to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, first we are going to your cabin, then I'm going to mine, and then I'm coming back so we can go on our date" I replied.

"Date? Did I forget! Oh My God! Im so sorry!" I laughed at her stressing out.

"No. it was a surprise. I guess I just ruined it though" I said laughing. She laughed to.

"I know what can make it better though" she said still smiling.

I took a step towards her.

"Oh really?" I asked her.

"Uh huh"

"And what is that?"

"Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope" I said, popping the P.

"Cody!" she whined.

"Bailey!" I whined back.

I worked. She laughed and was then distracted.

"You gotta get ready" I said, while we were walking.

"Do I have to?"

"Well, you do if you want to come"

"Fine" she grumbled.

We reached her cabin and she opened the door.

"See you in about half an hour" I said to her.

"See ya!"

**Okay, fourth chapter. I know what I am doin' in the next one, but I might wait to write it… I have to get to work on my sequel!**

**Thanks ya'll!**

**Lady Alice101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so chapter four. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I will try and put in all the suggestions. Suggested that I make my chapter longer, and that I make my characters more believable and not OOC. Got it. I will try and make all of those things possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD, Justin Bieber, or any of his songs that I may or may not out in here! Boo hoo!**

**B.P.O.V**

Wow. What an amazing date.

"That was _wonderful_ Cody!" I exclaimed, when we were walking back to our cabins.

Cody always goes overboard when we have out dates, and he gets more than a little protective. But that was perfect. He didn't glare at any guy that looked at us, nor did he make any comments. I think that he may have finally gotten over his insecurities about my love for him. Took him long enough.

"Glad you loved it" he replied.

"You know what else I love?" I asked, taking this as a perfect opportunity.

"What?" he asked back, smirking.

"You" I replied.

"I love you too" he said back. We had gotten over the embarrassment of saying those three words, and know we always said it to each other casually, sometimes throwing around the words for no reason. But we did mean it. This _'I love you' _was not a casual thing, but it wasn't serious either.

We hadn't shared a romantic moment in a long time, and so having this date was amazing.

Suddenly I knew what I wanted, what I had been deprived of for the last few weeks.

"Cody?" I asked him, pulling him to a stop.

"Yes Bails?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I love you. I mean that as serious as, as…" I couldn't think of something serious enough to throw in fro example at this moment.

"Lemme start that again" I said to Cody, and he laughed. It was a nice laugh. It resembled someone who was free, someone who was happy.

"I love you. I love you more than a flower love rain, than fire loves oxygen, more than a bee loves honey. I love you very much" I tried again, glad with the success and honesty of my words.

"I love you very much too Bailey" Cody said, taking my hands in his.

He leaned in and kissed me. It was a short kiss, but very, very sweet, and it left me wanting more. I pouted when Cody started walking again, taking me along for the ride.

"Hey" Cody said ubruptly.

"Yup?" I asked, popping the P.

"I just remembered. Justin has small concert on, on the sky deck, and he gave me tickets to take you. You want in?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"OK. I'll meet you here in 10 minutes. Just get on something casual and warm" he told me.

"See ya in ten"


	5. what the?

**Ok, so something happened in the last in the last one, and it was supposed to have this bit in it, so it is now not as long! Sorry everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything, as I have said in the past.**

"_With you  
With you  
I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place_

Now Romeo & Juliet  
Bet they never felt the way we felt  
Bonnie & Clyde  
Never had to hide like we do, we do

You and I, both know it can't work  
It's all fun and games  
'Til someone gets hurt  
And I don't,  
I won't let that be you

Now you don't wanna let go  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two  
Who knew  
Now we don't wanna fall but  
We're tripping in our hearts  
And it's reckless and clumsy  
Cause I know you can't love me here"

__Justin's voice sang. It was beautiful. If I had known how talented he _actually_ was, I would've given him a chance a long time ago.

The song continued.

_"I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
To fight with time and space cause  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you_

See like Adam & Eve  
Tragedy was a destiny  
Like Sonny & Cher  
I don't care  
I got you baby

See we both  
Fighting' every inch of our fibres  
Cuz Ain't no way it's gonna end right but  
We are both too foolish to stop

Now you don't wanna let go  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two  
Who knew  
And we don't wanna fall but  
We're tripping in our hearts  
And it's reckless and clumsy  
And I know you can't love me here

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
To fight with time and space cause  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you

See like  
Just because this cold, cruel world say we can't be  
Baby we both have the right to disagree  
And I ain't with it  
And I don't wanna be so old and grey  
Reminiscing 'bout these better days  
But convince just telling us to let go  
So we'll never know

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
Cause everything we did  
And everything we have is stuck in the moment  
Yeahhhh

I wish we had another time  
I wish we had another place  
(Oh no no)  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
(Nothing my heart can do)  
To fight with time and space  
(And space)  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you

Yeah"

What an amazing song. Justin's eyes flickered over the crowd, and his eyes landed on me and Cody, and he smiled at us. Cody and I gave a small wave, and he waved back, causing a few heads to turn.

But you'll never believe what he did next.

"I've been through a lot these past couple years, and I have loved every minute of it. But tonight, it's not all about me. The other day, when I first came on the ship, I met a few people that I have known for years and I am friends with. Well, more than friends, they are very close to me. Because I sing, I know a lot of people, and some haven't been too nice. But these people are probably the nicest people in my life, and I'm so glad that I have found them again. So without further ado, I would like to invite Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett up to the stage!"

The crowd screamed as we emerged from the crowd.

**Wow. Much better than I thought! **

**So this is a bit longer than my other chapters, but that is from the song… hoping you like it!**

**LadyAlice101**


	6. friends? or not?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Also, I am just going to do it in baileys P.O.V, so if it doesn't say anything, that means it is bailey, other than that, lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or Justin Bieber, and any of his songs that I may or may not put in here.**

Okay, so Justin Bieber just called Cody and me up on stage.

Wow.

As we came to a halt on the stage, Cody took my hand in his and leant down and whispered in my ear "Weird as."

So he knew what I was thinking.

Justin came over to us and smiled.

He shook Cody's hand and said something to him. Cody smiled and nodded.

Justin turned and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"I was given permission to approach you by your boyfriend" he whispered in my ear, then pulling away.

I just laughed.

"Okay so," Justin said pulling the mike back to his mouth.

"These two people and Cody's brother have been here for me for these last few days. They have helped me settle in, and welcomed me back in easily. And I must say, that can be hard, for we haven't seen each other in a few years, and they have found new things. But not one day goes by without me thinking about these people. They were my first _real friends_, and they were the first to accept me for who I am. And for that I am grateful" he turned to us.

"Thank you so much guys. See ya soon!" he finished off his little speech, and we were free to go.

We walked of the stage and were about to head back to our seats, when Justin's body guard stepped in the way.

"You two have to come with me" he boomed in his big voice.

Cody and I sighed.

We followed the guard back stage.

"Why do we have to come back here?" Cody asked. I nodded my head in agreement with his question.

"Because, you two have just been said by Justin that you are his friends. If you went back out there, you would be crushed by fans. Did you want that?" he questioned in his deep voice.

We shook our heads.

ILOVECAILEY!

"Thank you guys so much! Hope I'll see you next time!" Justin yelled to the crowd a few songs later.

He entered the room, all sweaty.

"Cody, bailey" he said, nodding his head in our direction, where we were sitting on a couch, not really paying any attention.

"Cody! Bailey! What are you doing here?" he asked, completely surprised, and aware.

Huh. Did he not expect us?

"Your body guard said that we have to come here and wait for you, since we weren't allowed outside" I said.

"Of course you're allowed outside. You should've just used the back door" he said, a bit distraught.

"We weren't told about any back door" Cody said, getting annoyed.

"Kenny!" Justin called. (A/N- I don't know the bodyguards real name! sorry!)

"You called?" Kenny boomed in his big voice, entering the room.

"Why did you not let Cody and Bailey out of the back door?"

"I had plans, but since you just ruined them, I guess you'll have to die too" Kenny boomed.

"Die? Kenny, what the hell are you talking about?" Justin asked, clearly upset with Kenny's behavior.

"You're Justin Bieber. You aren't allowed friends." Kenny said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course I am" Justin retorted.

"If all I do is work for you, and we can't be friends, then you can't be friends with anyone" Kenny said, pulling a gun out of his pocket, and then pointing it at Cody and me.

**Okay. So originally, I was gonna make Justin the killer, but then I thought that that may upset a few people. So I made Kenny the killer. Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. shoot and kill

**Wow. Personally, I loved the last chapter! There is a lot of drama in this chapter, and JB will be leaving soon… or if you want, I **_**can **_**make him stay… your choice! Just review and tell me what you want! **

**Just a bit of a warning, someone **_**does **_**get shot in his chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD, Justin Bieber or any of his songs that I may or may not out in here.**

_He pulled the gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at Cody and i._

Kenny was about to shoot Cody and i!

There was so much that I wanted to do, so much I wanted to see… last time I talked to my family over webcam, I forgot to say _I love you_ because we had to leave to go on a school excursion! Now, I was about to die, on a cruise, in the arms of the one I love. I guess that bit was ok. But the rest caused me to shake in fear.

How could this be happening to me? What had I done to the world to have this misery bestowed upon me?

This was all Justin Bieber's fault. If he had of just been friends with Kenny, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.

"Kenny, can't we talk this through? You _will _go to jail after this and you _will _not be able to do anything, or work for anyone! And besides, we are friends! Why do you think I hang out with you, or I _hired _you! Why would I hire someone I didn't like?" Justin reasoned.

"What?" Kenny faltered for just a brief period of time.

"Yeah. Of course" Justin's tone softened.

"Well…" Kenny lowered the gun, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Though, on the other hand, you _have_ just witnessed a crime on my behalf. If I let you go, ill go to jail anyway, so I may as well get something out of it" he brought the gun back up, and put his finger on the trigger.

"Any last words?" Kenny asked.

Egh. So cliché`.

I nodded my head.

"I love you mum, dad, all my sisters" I whispered.

Cody turned and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh, he soothed, rubbing my head.

"Love you Cody" I whispered.

"I love you too bailey"

I stretched up and pressed my lips against his; making the short kiss, evolve into a heated one.

I could see Justin look away, and Kenny sighed.

"Ah hem" Kenny cleared his throat.

"Kenny, calm down. Killing us is not going to solve this problem!" Justin said.

I broke away from Cody, but stayed in his arms.

"Yes it is. And I know exactly who I am going to start with" Kenny turned towards Cody and I and pointed the gun in my direction.

"Her" he said smiling wickedly.

"Damn it!" I growled under my breath.

"Nu uh. No way. You wanna get to her, you're gonna have to go through me!" Cody exclaimed, stepping in front of me.

Kenny shrugged.

"I can wait" Kenny said, never taking his hand off of the trigger, and never pointing it away from Cody and i.

This was so not my day.

"Actually I can't. I guess you'll be second then"

He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

That gun shot was the worst thing I could've heard, with Cody standing in front of me.

J.

"_Actually I can't... I guess you'll be second then"_

Kenny lifted the gun, and went to pull the trigger.

I leapt up on Kenny's back and his arm jolted as he shot the gun.

NO!

Kenny elbowed my in the chest, and I fell to the ground.

He shoved me over to the wall, and my back slammed against it.

I just hoped Cody and bailey were ok. I pulled out my phone and called the infirmary.

B.P.O.V

Crap. Kenny just shot Cody.

Cody fell to the ground in pain.

"OWW!" he yelled.

I kneeled down so fast, that the move didn't exist.

I looked over, and saw Justin lying on the floor, holding his head, and Kenny was no-where to be seen.

I dug around Cody's pockets and found his phone.

I scrolled down the contacts list and found Zacks name.

I hit the call button and waited impatiently for zacks to answer. He finally did.

"_Yo brosith. What's up?" _asked.

"Zack, its bailey. Please come to the lido deck immediately!" I yelled into the phone.

I could hear Cody whimpering in agony beside me.

"_Bailey? Why do you have Cody's phone?"_ he asked.

"Get down here now!" I screamed.

"_I can't! Im on my shift at the juice bar!"_ he replied.

"Cody was just shot and all you care about is your shift?" I yelled.

Zack didn't answer, and all I could hear was his feet pounding on the ground, while he sprinted down.

"_Okay bailey. I don't know where you are on the lido deck, so don't leave me. Talk me to where you are!" _he said.

"Ok. Where are you now?" I asked him.

"_Get out of my way!" _I could hear Zack yelling over and over again, and earning murmurs and tuts of disapproval.

"_Zack stop running!" _I heard Moseby yell.

Crap.

"_Please Mr. Moseby. Cody was just shot! I think you can make this an exception" _Zack pleaded.

Zack started to run again, so I take Moseby was okay with it then.

"_Okay bailey, where are you? Im on the lido deck now and Moesby are here too."_

"When you get to the stage take a left…"

"_Okay, almost there. What now?"_

"There is an open door, go in it…"

"_There are 2 open doors…"_

"Well, look in them. Your gonna find us in one!"

The phone line cut and I looked up to see Zack and Moseby, with zacks phone broken on the floor.

Z.P.O.V

I was working at the juice bar, and my phone started to ring. I looked at the ID, and saw Cody's name.

Oh well. He'll get over it.

"Yo, I want a banana fofana" a customer said.

I walked over to the blender and put in all the ingredients. My phone kept ringing.

I sighed.

"Yo brosith. What's up?" I answered.

"_Zack, its bailey. Please come to the lido deck immediately!"_ she yelled at me.

"Bailey? Why do you have Cody's phone?" I asked.

What was going on here?

"_Get down here now!" _she screamed. Wow. She was angry!

"I can't! Im on my shift at the juice bar!" I replied, trying to reach all the ingredients.

"Cody was just shot and all you care about is your shift?" she retorted.

It was I could do not to let the phone slip from my grasp.

I did drop the banana and leaped over the counter and started to run as fast as I could.

"Okay bailey. I don't know where you are on the lido deck, so don't leave me. Talk me to where you are!" I shouted, scared for my brother.

"_Ok. Where are you now?" _she asked me.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at the passengers that weren't moving. They all scowled at me.

"Zack stop running!" Moseby yelled at me.

No!

"Please Mr. Moesby. Cody was just shot! I think you can make this an exception" I rushed out.

Moseby nodded and I started to run again, and Moseby followed me.

I got to the lido and started to talk again.

"Okay bailey, where are you? Im on the lido deck now and Moesby are here too."

"_When you get to the stage take a left…"_

I ran to the stage and turned left.

"Okay almost there. What now?"

"_There is an open door, go in it…"_ open door. Like Im not gonna go in it!

"There are 2 open doors…" I said.

"_Well, look in them. Your gonna find us in one!"_ she snapped at me.

I ran to the first one and they weren't in there.

I got to the second one.

This time, I couldn't stop the phone.

It slid out of my grasp, and smashed on the ground.

I saw bailey chuck Cody's phone over her shoulder and it broke in half as well.

I looked down and saw Cody. He had a blood stain on his right shoulder and a hole in his shirt. He was moaning in agony.

I rushed over to him.

"Cody! Cody! Are you ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah, completely fine" he replied sarcastically. Justin came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Is he ok?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Moseby came up behind me.

"Has anyone called the infirmary?" he asked.

"I did. They should be here soon" he said.

"Thanks Justin" I said.

The paramedics rushed into the room with a stretcher.

They ran over to Cody and pulled out a bandage. They wrapped it around his shoulder, while he was wincing on pain.

They put him on the stretcher and they left the room, with Justin, Moseby, bailey and I in hot pursuit.

**Long…**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**Lady Alice101 **


	8. how is he?

**Wow. Cliffy on the last one… I need reviews to do the last chapters, saying whether or not to keep Justin… I'm thinking not, but it is your decision.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or Justin Bieber and any songs that I may or may not put in here!**

"Is he going to be okay?"

"What is the damage?"

"Where was he shot?"

These were the questions that Zack, Moseby, Justin and I were bombarding the doctor with.

"Calm down, calm down"

We all nodded our heads and stopped talking.

"Who is the closest to Cody?" the doctor asked.

We all looked at Zack, while Zack looked at me.

How could Zack think I was closer to Cody, when Cody was his brother?

"Okay so you all think this young fellow-"

"Zack" I said.

"Zack then, is the closest, but Zack seems to think that you are Miss" he said.

"So Zack, I need to tell you something" the doctor said, a bit worried.

We all stared at the doctor, and the doctor looked at us.

"Maybe somewhere a bit more private" he said.

"Okay, but Bailey is coming too" Zack said.

I nodded my head.

We followed the doctor to the front of Cody's door.

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" the doctor asked.

"Bad news" Zack and I said at the same time.

"Well, the bullet entered in his right shoulder, but it didn't go through his body…"

"This means that it is still in his shoulder…" I finished.

The doctor nodded.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Zack asked.

"Well, when we next dock in port, we shall take him to the nearest hospital, where they can perform surgery and get out the bullet." He sighed.

"What is the good news?" Zack questioned.

"The good news is that the bullet went in his shoulder, so his life is not in any danger" he said.

Zack and I sighed with relief.

"_We are 10 minutes away from our next port. Sorry for the inconvience of our detour"_

The inter-com said.

Thank goodness.

ILOVECAILEY!

"What did the doctor say?" Moseby and Justin asked at the same time.

I let Zack speak.

"Well, good news first… the bullet entered his shoulder, so his life isn't in danger…"

"What's the bad news?" Moseby asked.

"Well, as you can see, I am alright…the bullet is still in his shoulder and he has to have surgery for it to be removed" I whispered.

Justin's expression was one of pain.

"I fell terrible about this. Please, let me pay for the surgery" he pleaded.

"Thank you" Zack whispered.

Justin nodded.

"How are you Zack?" Moseby asked.

"Alright, I guess" Zack said.

"Cody is asking for Zack" the doctor said.

Zack stood up and headed for Cody's room.

Z.P.O.V

"Zack?" Cody moaned.

"Yes buddy?" I said, quickly walking over to him.

"God! My shoulder is killing me!" he exclaimed.

"Ill get the doctor to give you some pain killers" I said, trying to hide the pain in my voice, but failing.

"Thank you. Can you please send in bailey?"

"Sure. Of course. I'll get to work on the pain killers" I said.

I walked outside to bailey.

"Cody wants you bailey" I said.

She nodded and walked in the room.

I walked to the front desk.

"Can I have the doctor please?" I asked the front desk lady.

She looked up and smiled at me.

I wasn't in the mood for flirting.

"Get me the doctor!" I snapped at her.

Her smile disappeared immediately, and she pressed a red button.

2 minutes later the doctor came out.

"Yes Zack?" he asked me.

"Cody would like some pain killers please" I muttered.

"Of course. Ill be there soon" he replied.

"Thanks"

B.P.O.V

"Cody?" I murmured.

"Bails?" he replied.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am a whole lot better now that you're here" he smirked.

I gave him my giggle.

Even when he was in pain he could still be romantic.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Nah, its okay" he said.

I glared at him, and moved closer.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my eyes softening, and my breath blowing across his face.

"Well, maybe it hurts a little" he said, his voice faltered.

"Really?" I asked, moving closer.

"Ok, it hurts a lot" he gave in.

I laughed and moved back, but he grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I still get my kiss don't i?" he asked, laughing.

"Of course" I said leaning in.

"Ah hem" the doctor said, clearing his throat.

I broke away and looked up, seeing the doctor standing the doorway with pain-meds.

"Here are the pain killers" he said handing them to me.

"Open up Cody!" I sang.

He laughed and opened his mouth.

**Okay, this one is short. Sorry about that. Next chapter is the surgery, and then the chapter after that is the last… so I need reviews to do the last chapter, saying wether I should keep the biebs… whichever ending gets first to 3 will be the ending!**

**Lady Alice101**


	9. WHAT? No!

**Okay this is the second last chapter.**

**I have nearly got an ending, but I still need one more review to seal the deal.**

**So I can't do the last chapter until I get that last one…**

**I am sad to this story come to an end… maybe ill do a sequel… your choice I guess!**

**LOL.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do nto own SLOD, Justin Bieber or any of his songs that I may or may not put in here. I am not making any profit from this story.**

Cody was in surgery. Because of me. Well, I guess it was also _his _fault. If he had just been friends with Kenny… There I go again. Blaming everyone else.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

I look up to see Justin's eyes searching my face. Of course I wasn't okay. What a stupid question. I sighed and shook my head. His eyes softened, and he put his arm around my shoulders. I leant my arm on his shoulder and sighed again.

"I really hope he is alright" I whispered.

Justin squeezed my shoulders.

"Of course he is. He's a fighter. He won't leave. He loves you too much" he whispered back.

I looked up at his face, this time my eyes searching _his _face.

"How do you know he loves me?" I whispered accusingly.

"It's not that hard to figure it out" he said, his voice getting a bit louder.

I must have been showing my confused state, because he laughed.

"The way he looks at you. You know, he did put himself between you and that bullet" he said back.

He did have a point. I did know that he loved me, but it never occurred to me that he put himself between me and the bullet because of that.

I never put two and two together.

"I am _very _sorry about that by the way. I didn't realize Kenny felt that way. I should have been more considerate, and I should have tried to stop him earlier than I did" he said sincerely.

"Wait. You tried to stop him?" I asked confused. I hadn't known that.

"Yes. You don't think he would have missed putting that bullet through his heart. Security guards go through a lot of training, so in situations where their or someone elses life is at risk, they can kill the killer. If that makes sense. Anyways, if I hadn't knocked him, Cody wouldn't be here right now" he said, not portraying any emotion until the end.

"Really?"

He just nodded, probably trying to be modest.

"No need to be modest" I said, and he laughed.

"Well, then yes. If I hadn't have done it Cody would be gone. A concussion is a small price to pay for that" he said smirking.

"Concussion?" I asked. I had no idea.

"Have you not been listening to the doctor, Miss. Pickett?" he asked smirking.

In the few days that I had known him, he had already learnt that I was a person who paid attention to everything.

"Well, as you can understand, I have been going through a lot lately" I said.

He nodded his eyes grave.

"But how is your head? How serious is the concussion?" I asked, worried for my new friend.

He laughed.

"It is good. The concussion wasn't that serious, but it hurts a lot"

"How long until its all better?" I asked.

"Couple of weeks" he answered.

"When is your next concert?"

"Well, it was supposed to be tonight, but it has been postponed."

"What? Why?"

"Two reasons. One, the doctor said I couldn't perform or put any pressure on myself until the concussions gone"

I nodded in agreement.

"And two, and the most important, is that my friend is in surgery because of me and my inability to be nice to my body guard, and his girlfriend is very upset at the moment and needs me to comfort her" he said, squeezing my shoulders again.

"Well, thank you very much Justin. It means a lot to me that you are here for me and Cody… and, I owe you an apology" I said quietly.

"What do you need to apologize for?" he asked, confused.

"I haven't been too nice to you. And I also blamed you for this whole thing, and that was completely unnecessary" I whispered, laying my head back on his shoulder.

Just then Zack came out, his face tear streaked.

"Zack? Are you okay?" Justin and I asked at the same time, jumping up.

He simply shook his head.

"If it's about Cody, he'll be okay. The doctor said before that his life wasn't in any danger" I whispered.

"Well he was wrong!" Zack snapped.

"Zack what are you saying?" Justin cut in.

"Cody has gone into a-"he didn't finish before he broke down in sobs.

"Cody has gone into a coma" the doctor said, coming out from behind the door.

"How serious?" I whispered.

Zack's head snapped up, as the doctor looked over to him.

"He may not wake up" Zack yelled, before breaking down in sobs again.

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

ILOVECAILEY!

I woke to the swinging motion that can only be caused by a human walking. I opened my eyes Justin's brown eyes looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

He must have had a cry as well, for his eyes were red.

"I guess" I said quietly.

"What about you?" I asked closing my eyes.

I felt Justin's arm shrug underneath me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, opening my eyes back up.

"To the park" he said, his voice brightening up.

"Shouldn't we be at the hospital?" I questioned him.

"No. the doctor said we should leave the hospital, for a few days, because there is no way that Cody will wake up in the next few days, if ever." Zack said quietly, coming from behind Justin.

He was holding a bag that had a few pillows sticking out from the top.

"Have you called Carey?" I asked Zack.

"Yes. She said she was getting the first flight out here" he said quietly.

I studied his face. I could tell he had been crying, although he had tried to cover it up. He looked as though he had gotten over the shock of Cody's situation, and had started to recover from the shock.

We got to the park and Justin set me down on the ground.

I, however, had not gotten of the shock of the news about Cody, and lost my footing immediately.

Justin and Zack swooped down and caught me before I hit my head.

Justin scooped me back up in is arms and chuckled, holding me close to his chest. Wow, he was strong.

Zack's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

A few minutes passed and he spoke again. He gave the caller our location and hung up.

"Who was that?" Justin asked.

Zack lost his footing for a brief period of time, before wrapping his arms around someone.

Carey looked up at Zack and hugged him, while sobbing, hard.

Zack pulled his mother close and hugged her back, while letting a few tears escape his eyes, losing the bit of recovery that he had made.

"Tell me he is going to be okay. He is going to be okay. Tell me he is" she begged Zack.

"I am sorry mum. I can't promise that" Zack said, breaking down in tears again.

"I am sorry too Mrs. Martin. I can only imagine what you must be going through right now" Justin said.

Carey looked around at us and her eyes bulged at the sight. I didn't know if it was from the shock of seeing Justin Bieber apologizing to her, or seeing Justin Bieber holding her sons girlfriend.

"Are you Justin Bieber?" Carey asked, shocked.

Justin leant down to my ear and whispered, "Is she a fan?"

I shrugged my shoulder. How was I supposed to know?

"Yes" he said cautiously.

"Oh my god! I am a huge fan!" Carey gushed, momentarily forgetting her worries, thank god. If she forgot about what was happening to her son for even a few minutes, we would be prepared for the emotional rush she was going to go through very soon.

"Cool. I would shake your hand, but my hands are full at the moment" he joked, using his head to gesture towards me. I glared up at him and smacked his arm.

"Speaking of that, why you are in Justin Bieber's arms Bailey?" Carey asked.

"Well, it was Zack or Justin. Who would you pick? Besides, Zack doesn't have any muscle" I joked, and Carey laughed.

"Bailey" Zack whined.

"Shes right Zack" Carey joked as well.

"Mum" Zack whined again.

"Okay, so you chose Justin. But why did you have to choose?"

"Well, I didn't actually choose. See, I don't exactly remember why, but I fainted, and Justin must have caught me. He went to put me down before, but I don't know what happened, I just couldn't hold my weight. So, Justin caught me again, I guess"

"That's exactly what happened" Justin said.

"Actually now that you bring it up, I feel a bit uncomfortable being in your arms, sorry. Can you please put me down?" I asked Justin.

"Sure you'll be able to stand?" he whispered in my ear while setting me on the ground.

"Pretty sure" I whispered back. He put me on my feet and I stood up.

"Ha! told you I could- whoa" I stammered falling down.

Justin wasn't as fast this time, and I fell straight on my butt.

"Gosh! I spoke too soon!" I exclaimed.

Justin stood over me smirking. I glared daggers at him.

"Hey, you asked to be put down!" he laughed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I guess I did" I sighed.

He knelt down beside me, holding his arms out.

"Want me to carry you again?" he asked, laughing.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Okay. If you're _sure."_ He smirked.

I slowly stood up, making sure I was going to be okay.

When I was up, I put out my arms, cautiously. When I didn't wobble, I smiled. But again, I acted too soon. I wobbled, and was about to fall, but Justin caught me.

"Sure, your sure" he laughed, and I could hear Carey laugh a bit at my many misfortunes.

"Okay, im not" I admitted, reluctantly.

"But I do want to walk. Just… stay close so I don't fall, please" I continued.

"You got it" he smirked.

I started to walk, but stopped after a few feet, and sat on the ground.

"You okay?" Justin kneeled down beside me.

"I think so. My legs just feel so heavy. I can barely lift them!"

"Lemme help you up. Look Zack has set up the picnic. It's only, like, 20 meters away" he said, pointing to Zack.

"Oh, so they couldn't set it up here" I replied, sarcastically.

"Ah, Bailey?" Justin said.

"Yes?"

"You walked into the middle of the road and sat down. You can kind of understand why they aren't in the middle of the road" he said.

I looked up, to see he was right. We were in the middle of the road. The cars were stopped, but some were getting impatient, and were honking their horns. This seemed to anger Justin.

He stood up and walked over to the car that was honking their horn their most.

He seemed to be having a decent conversation. He also looked like he was signing an autograph. Then he lost his top, and exploded in anger.

J.P.O.V

"Lemme help you up. Look Zack has set up the picnic. Its, like, only 20 meters away" I said, pointing over to Zack and Carey.

She had to move quickly. The cars were piling up quickly.

"Oh, so they couldn't set it up here" she said, sarcastically.

Didn't she know we were in the middle of a road?

"Ah, Bailey?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"You walked to the middle of the road and sat down. You can kind of understand why they aren't in the middle of the road" I explained to her.

She looked up to see her surroundings, and then she looked surprised. She honestly didn't know she was in the middle of the road.

Some drivers were getting impatient, and starting to honk their horns.

I looked over to the main source of the sound, and saw a girl, who looked about 19. She looked like she was about to be going to work.

I got up and walked over to her, and knocked on the window to the car. She looked over to me and immediately rolled down her window.

Being a celebrity was really going to help me in this situation.

"Oh my god! You're Justin Bieber!" she yelled.

"Yes, I am" I said, faking a smile.

"Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course" I said.

She got paper and a pen and handed them to me. While I was signing she asked me a question.

"Why did you come over here?"

"I came over to ask you to be a bit more patient. See my friend over there-"I started.

"Yeah you _friend _over there, is making me late for work. And my boss is really strict. If I'm late ill get fired!" she butted in.

"You should be more considerate" I said.

"_You_ should be more considerate" she retorted.

"You don't understand" I explained, giving her back the paper and pen. I was starting to get annoyed.

"No, _you_ don't understand" she replied, angrily.

"Well" I said talking in a normal voice.

"I don't have time for stories. Just get your friend out of the middle of the road!" she exclaimed.

That did it. I lost it.

"Her boyfriend was shot today, and while he was in surgery he went into a coma, and the doctors don't know if he will ever wake up again! She is in shock and can't move! I think _you _can be _more sympathetic!"_ I yelled at her.

She was taken aback by my anger.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know that!" she yelled back.

I sighed angrily and walked away.

"Hey man, whats your problem!" a guy yelled out his window.

I turned around, still deadly angrily.

The man held up his hands in surrender and put his head back in the window.

"Be more patient!" I yelled at him.

He got out of the car and walked towards me.

"Give her a few more minutes! She will be out of the way in a minute!" I yelled at him.

He didn't look like he was in the mood for this.

"She is in shock. Just wait!" I said.

"No! I _have _to go! My daughter has just broken her arm!" he said.

"Well isn't that _bad_" I said sarcastically.

He had enough. He swung his fist to my face, but I ducked and he missed.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him.

"You and your friend are my problem!" he yelled back.

"Well, her boyfriend is in a coma and may not wake up!" I yelled at him.

"Well isn't that _bad"_ he replied sarcastically, much like I had done to him.

This time it was me who threw who threw the punch, but this time I hit him. He was expecting this, and he stumbled backwards, and fell on the ground. I walked over to him and leant over.

"Yes, that is _bad!_" I exclaimed, and then walked away.

When I got to bailey I knelt down.

"I know you won't like this, but I _have _to move you. This means I need to pick you up." I said.

"Fine" she sighed.

I slid my arms under her. One under her knees and the other her back, then stood up.

She put her arms around my neck, and leant her head on my shoulder, then sighed.

I looked over at the man, and glared at him, and he glared back.

"You couldn't have done that before!" he yelled.

I just shook my head and kept walking.

**Ok, this was supposed to be the second last chapter, but I don't think it will be. Sorry for all the drama, but I just wanted to have more JB in here, and this way, Justin and bailey are getting to know each other as well.**

**Also, sorry for the delay in the updates, but mum and dad disconnected the internet, and didn't tell me, so I now have to wait until school to post the next chapter, but I dont know if fanfic is blocked so… sorry! Try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Lady Alice101**


	10. Getting to know him

**I am sorry about how long it has taken to put up these chapters.**

**Okay, well, this is NOT the last chapter. I still wanna do more! It was really fun to do Justin Bieber and bailey moments, so I was thinking I would another Justin Bieber story, but this time, Cody and bailey aren't going out, and they never had a thing for each other. That way, Justin and bailey can be together! And thus, Jailey was made!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD, Justin Bieber or any of his songs that I may or may not put in here. I also don't own the iphone, or directory app, but I do own the Japanese store. I made it up! I don't own names of the food that I put in here.**

"That was a lot of fun guys" Carey said.

"Glad you liked it" Justin replied.

I hadn't moved the whole time we had been there, which was about 6 hours.

"We should get going. Im sure you want to see Cody" Zack said.

Carey just nodded.

"Would you like to walk?" Justin asked.

"Im not even gonna try. When we get to the doctor, we can ask him what's wrong" I said. I held out my hand, and Justin pulled me up. He then scooped his arms under me and pulled me up against his chest.

"You guys okay to pack up while I take bailey to the car?" Justin asked.

"Sure. See you then" Zack replied.

Justin started to walk away and to the car. When we reached the road, the cars didn't stop. Justin had to walk another 200 metres to the pedestrian crossing.

"Can you please press the button Bailey?" he asked, referring to the pedestrian button.

"Sure" I replied, while pressing the button.

The lights beeped, before changing to green, and the cars stopped. Justin started to walk across the road, and I closed my eyes, feigning sleep.

Now Justin had to walk _another_ 200 metres to the car. People were so rude these days…

When Justin and I got to the car, Zack and Carey were just going across the crossing. He put me in the passenger seat, and walked to the other side of the car. He then got in the driver side of the car and started the engine, and put on his seatbelt. I put on mine as well. Zack walked to the window of my side, and knocked on it, and I wound it down.

"Meet you at the hospital. We are going to go and get dinner" Justin said.

"We were just at a picnic" Zack replied.

"Its 7:00 o'clock zack, we haven't eaten in 5 hours" Justin said.

Justin seriously was paying attention.

"See you soon then" Zack said.

Justin waved, and wound the window back up as zack left to go over to Carey.

"Where are we getting dinner from?" I asked.

"What do you fell like?" Justin asked, while starting to drive.

"Japanese please. Hang on. Are you even old enough to drive?" I questioned.

"Japanese it is then. And yes, I am old enough. Im 19" he replied.

"Okay then" I said.

"Where is the Japanese?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know? The ship docked here for Cody. Where even are we?"

"I don't know. Hang on" he replied.

When we came to a red light, he stopped and pulled out his phone. He handed me his phone.

"Okay go to the directory. It'll say where we are and the closest Japanese" he said.

I unlock the iphone and clicked on the directory app.

**MEXICO CITY**

Came up in bold letter across the screen.

"We're in Mexico city. Okay the nearest Japanese…" I said, punching in _Japanese._

The route to the nearest Japanese came up and I gave Justin the directions.

ILOVECAILEY!

When we got to _Konichiwa Japan_ we ordered our food and waited for it to come. After it finally came, Justin payed for it.

"No Justin. Please, let me pay for some of it! You are already paying for Cody, and you did lunch. Come on, at least half" I reasoned when he shook his head.

"Well, why not?" I asked, frustrated.

"Because I've already payed for it" he replied, while the cashier handed back his change.

"What? No, no, no. Comes on. Lemme pay for my dinner at _least" _I begged.

"Nope. Hold these for me" he said, handing them to me.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, if you wanna leave, then you have to" he had already handed them to me, so I laughed.

He knelt down to my level to look in my eyes.

"Do you want to walk?" he asked.

"Ill try?" I said, sounding like I was asking for his permission.

"Pass back the food then" he replied.

"There you go. Ah, can you maybe help me? You know support some of my weight? At least until we get outside, 'cause then I can crawl" I asked.

"Sure. Except, when we get outside, I'll carry you, so yo don't look like a kid" he laughed.

"Fine" I grumbled reluctantly.

He laughed again.

Justin took my hand and pulled me up. Then he put the arm that wasn't carrying food around my waist, to support me, and I leant on his shoulder. We left the restaurant, me dragging my legs.

When we got outside, there were people everywhere. Saturday night was big in Mexico City.

"Crap" Justin said under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"If we get seen together, people will ask questions. _Who is she? Where did you two meet?"_ he said, trying to pretend to be a reporter, and failing miserably.

"That's not that bad" I insisted.

"_Are you two dating" _he continued.

"Oh okay. I can see why you don't want to be seen" I muttered.

"Would you not like to date me Miss. Pickett?" he asked, faking being hurt.

"I have a boyfriend, who I am madly in love with thank you very much" I said, playing his game.

"Who is this man? I may have to steal you from him" he said, laughing.

"Oh he's a great guy. You'd like him"

"Think I would, do you?" by this time, we were outside.

"Yes, you would"

"I know. Great man. You are very lucky to have him" he said while passing me the food.

"Thanks" I said, sarcastically, referring to the food.

He swung me up in his arms, giving me a fright.

"But I still might have to steal you from him" he whispered, so close to my face that I could feel his breath, blow across my face.

"Not gonna happen" I whispered back.

"You'll come. They always do" he replied.

"Oh. So you deal with this kind of thing often, do you?"

"Kind of. Now if you'll be so kind as to bring up the hood of my jacket" he said, smirking.

He was good. I put my arms around his neck, and felt for the hood. When I found it, I tugged on it so the hood came up over his head. The whole time I was doing that, I was preoccupied by the fact that his lips were centimetres from mine. He really was good at this.

"You want me" he teased.

"Like I'd admit it" I snorted.

"So you do like me"

Darn.

"I love you. But, your like the brother I never had" I reasoned. If it was even possible to love someone, if you had only known them for a few days. But when I looked back up at justin, i could tell that i did love him as a brother.

"What about Zack and Cody?"

"Cody is my boyfriend. Be a bit weird to date your brother. And Zack is, well... a brother I guess... but you'd better appreciate how i fell, 'cos i have your phone" I said, pulling the iphone out of my pocket.

"Blackmail" he accused.

"You live in the music biz. Get used to it" I laughed.

We reached the car, got in, and headed to the hospital.

"The only thing I can think of why Baileys legs aren't functioning properly, is that she has gone into some kind some kind of emotional state of shock, that has caused her to lose the ability to move her legs, or in your case, make them heavy. Might have been caused b a traumatic experience that has happened over the last few days." The doctor hypothesized.

"So, how long until it goes away?" i asked.

"Don't know. It could go away now, or it may take a few weeks. Depends on how well you can remove stress from yourself. Now, how have you been getting around?" he asked.

"That would be me" Justin spoke up.

"Okay, instead of using Justin, ill get you a wheelchair"'

"Keep or borrow?"

"Whichever you prefer" he said, then going to get it.

"What do you think Justin? You'll be my means of transport when the ship leaves, so I think your say is important" i said.

"I think… I'll buy the wheelchair for you" he said, getting up.

"Justin, no. You payed for dinner, and lunch, your paying for the surgery, and you've helped me and Zack so much already. That would hardly be fair" I reasoned.

"Bailey, please. What you have done for me is little in the way of this." He pleaded.

"Justin" I whined.

"Ill get down on my knees and beg if I have to" he said.

"Fine. But you don't have to do this" I gave in.

"Thank you" he said.

"For what?"

"Everything" he replied simply, as if that was enough.

"Here is the wheelchair Miss. Pickett" the doctor said, bringing out the wheelchair.

"Have you decided if you like to rent it, or buy it?" the doctor asked, putting it in front of me.

"Buy it, thanks" I said.

"Okay, I'll add it to the bill for Cody as well" he said.

"Thank you, doctor. Any news on Cody?" I asked.

"He has gotten a bit better, but not much." He replied quietly.

"Thank you. When did the surgery finish?" I asked.

"About an hour ago"

"May we see him?" Carey asked.

"Of course. He is this room" he replied.

Justin, zack and Carey got up, and Zack and Carey followed the doctor.

Justin stayed behind and helped me into the wheelchair.

When we got to Cody's room, I gasped.


	11. True Loves Kiss

**Sorry everyone. I will try and put updates up as soon as I can, and I will NOT go over 2 weeks. So, if it has been two weeks since I last updated, tell me in reviews so I am aware please! Also, this is set, like, 2 weeks after the last chapter, so….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD, Justin Bieber or any of his songs that I may or may not put in here!**

I started to sob. Hard. He was gone. He had left me. Despite what Justin had said, he did leave.

"I am so sorry Miss. Pickett. There was nothing we could do" the doctor said.

The tears shook harder, and I broke down.

I just couldn't get over the fact that Cody was dead.

ILOVECAILEY!

"Bailey! Bailey!" Justin yelled. I woke up with a start.

"Are you okay? You just started to cry in your sleep. Are you okay?" he asked, when he noticed I wasn't listening.

"I have to see him again" I whispered, sitting up in my chair.

"Bailey. The doctor said we couldn't go in there. Cody needs to rest" he reasoned.

"Please. I need to see that he is okay. It has to do with my dream" I whispered, defeated.

"Okay. I get it. Ill calls the doctor so we can go in" he said quietly.

"Thank you" I said.

A few minutes later he came back.

"We can go in. but we have to be quiet" he said.

"Come on" he said, coming behind the wheelchair and starting to push me.

ILOVECAILEY!

He looked so fragile. So weak. He looked like, with one touch, he would break. He seemed so helpless, so defenseless, that it was upsetting to watch. This was what Cody was. A helpless fragile being, with no escape from the blackness that was probably over powering him. Trying to pull him down. He would be going to great lengths to keep himself from succumbing to death. That would be enough to keep me from going under. Maybe that was why Cody hadn't gone yet. But I hoped that there was another reason. Me. If Cody didn't make it through this, I didn't know what I would do. I might leave the ship. Everything there would remind me of him, especially Zack. Zack. He hadn't once entered my mind and what he must be going through. What _he _must be going through made me break down in tears.

I was very upset and I hadn't known Cody my whole life, only 3 years of it. Zack had known him since they were born. They were two half's of a whole. They were brothers. They were twins. And Zack was the eldest. Seeing your little brother like this would hurt Zack very deeply.

Hearing me start to cry, Justin came over.

"Shh. Whats wrong?" he soothed.

"Zack" I bubbled out through my sobs.

"Zack's outside" he replied.

"No, no. what he must be going through! Can you imagine having your little brother in a coma, maybe not going to wake up? It must be terrible!" I cried.

"It's okay. Zack is holding up fine. Look, you need to reduce your stress, or you'll never get better" Justin reasoned. While he was saying this, he slid under my lap, on the wheelchair.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he smoothed my hair, and took my fringe out of my face. I took Cody's hand, and then stood up. Justin lightly put his hands on my waist to stable me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He nodded. I leaned down and softly pressed my lips on Cody's. I then sighed and sat back down on Justin's lap.

"We can go in a minute. I think ill be fine. Just a bit longer" I reasoned.

"Sure. No longer than five minutes though" he replied.

I put my head back on his shoulder and gently closed my eyes.

"You better not have played with my girl" a weak voice coughed.

"Cody!" Justin and I said at the same time.

I grabbed the emergency button and jabbed at it a few times, and then I let it fall to the bedside.

"Don't worry. I was just comforting her" Justin laughed.

"Oh. Ok then" Cody replied.

"Ill go and get Zack and Carey. Then find the doctor" Justin added, slipped me off his lap and then quietly left the room.

"Oh my gosh Cody! I can't believe you're finally awake! I was so worried!" I gushed.

I slowly stood up then gently sat down on the bed.

"Finally? How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About two weeks. I haven't really been paying attention to the time" I replied.

"How am I? I know that sounds weird, but I just feel…" he didn't end the sentence.

"Well, they did get the bullet out, and after that you went into a coma. The doctors didn't know if you were going to wake up" I said quietly.

"Oh" was all he replied.

Just then Carey and Zack rushed in, followed by the doctor, and then Justin walking in slowly. He came over to me.

"I think we should leave them be for a bit. Family time" Justin said, so only I could hear.

I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea" I replied.

I stood up off the bed and settled myself in the wheelchair. Justin took the handles and wheeled me out. We didn't speak the whole way back to the waiting room.

"Thank god he is finally okay" I said, while Justin helped me stand up.

"Yes. It is a miracle. Looks like that whole true loves kiss thing works after all" Justin joked.

I giggled.

Justin wrapped his arm around my waist, and we started to move forward slowly.

"They don't feel as heavy. I don't think that I will need the wheelchair for much longer" I said, slowly going over to the wheelchair. When I plunked myself down in a chair and so did Justin, the doctor came out.

"Well, as you know, cody is awake. He should be cleared to leave the hospital in a few days" the doctor said.

"A few days? That can't be right" I said.

"I know it sounds odd. But Cody is making a remarkable recovery, quite fast. He will actually be well enough to go home tonight, but I think that keeping him here for a bit longer would be a good idea." The doctor replied.

"Thank you. Im gonna call Mr. mosey. He and the captain should be happy to know that we will be able to leave soon." I said.

"Here's your phone" Justin said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Why do you have my phone?" I asked.

"You have mine" he replied simply.

"Oh. I guess I never gave it back to you" I said, laughing.

I forked over his phone, and he passed over mine.

"Thanks" we said at the same time, then burst out laughing.

I found Mosbey on the speed dial, pressed it, the put he phone to my ear. It rang once, then I heard Mosbeys voice on the end.

"_Bailey! How are you? Is Cody OK? Do you know where Justin is?" _Mosbey asked all at once.

"Calm down. Im fine. Cody is now awake, which is good. He will be able to leave very soon. Yes, I do know where Justin is. He is sitting next to me. And he is smiling. Shall I go on?" I asked.

Justin smirked when I talked about him.

_Can't get enough, _he mouthed at me. I just laughed and shook my head.

"_Thank god! No you don't need to go on. How long exactly did the doctor say?" _Moseby asked.

"He said that, Cody was making a good recovery that he would be able to go home tonight. But he also said that it was a better idea to keep him here for a couple of days" I replied.

"_Okay then. What about you? How are you holding up?" _his tone softened.

"Im pretty good. My legs don't feel as heavy" I answered.

"_How about Zack and Carey? How are they holding up?" _He asked.

"Not sure. Ah, here they come. Ill put you on with Zack" I said.

I then handed it on to Zack.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Moseby" I answered.

"Okay. Hey Moseby. Ship been peaceful with me gone?" Zack asked, but his voice was dead. There was no life.

"No? How is that? Guess it isn't me" Zack laughed. That was more like him.

Zack went quiet. Then he started to cry.

"Sorry, Mosbey" he apologized, though it was barely audible.

"Cody?" Justin asked, coming up behind me. I nodded.

We went in there.

"Hey guys" Cody whispered, when he saw us enter the room.

"Hey Cody" Justin greeted.

"Hey" was all I said. I couldn't get anything else out.

"Why are you in a wheelchair bails?" Cody asked.

"Um. Well the doctor said that I have been putting too much stress on myself, so my body has gone into a shock kind of state, which has… ah, how do I put this… made me lose the ability to move my legs… yeah, that works" I concluded.

(A/N- I honestly don't know if you can actually do that. Most of the medical stuff in here is made up. But they don't call it _fiction _for nothing, right!)

"Oh" was all he said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Sore. I have a massive headache, and my shoulder really hurts. But I guess that is to be expected. How long until I can leave?" he asked.

"Only a few more days. Then we move along to Canada. Oh my god! Canada! You'll be leaving soon Justin!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I have already stayed longer than I should have, but I think it will be okay. Just less time at home before I go on tour again, I guess" he said, then shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that" I apologized.

"Not your fault" he shrugged again.

Cody yawned.

"We should let you sleep. Ill go and get the doctor to give you some pain-meds" Justin said.

"Thank you" Cody croaked.

Justin and I left the room.

"How is your head Justin. Concussion gone yet?" I asked, remembering about that.

"Think so. Haven't really thought about it much" he answered.

"Okay" I yawned.

"Guess I'm tired too. A lot happened today. Im gonna go to sleep" I said.

"Okay" he replied.

We got to Zack and Carey, and I found a comfy spot in the wheelchair. Then I closed my eyes, and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey! As I said before, most of the medical stuff in here is made up, so don't go and learn anything from this.**

**I have decided that I am going to do a sequel! Yay! But to do the sequel, Justin has to leave… sorry guys!**

**But you will see him again, and this time there will be a lot more Justin/bailey action. Including a few kisses! Whoo! Guess you'll have to see how it all pans out…**

**Lady Alice101**


	12. SURPRISE!

**Hi! Trying to get chappies up as fast as I can! I **_**think **_**this story is almost over, but it may not be. I don't know.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

"Im am so happy that we are back on the ship" Zack sighed tiredly.

"Yes it is good" Cody agreed.

I just nodded my head.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"12:00 o'clock. Why?" zack answered.

"I have to go" I interrupted, nodding towards Cody. He stood up.

"Yeah. Um… I have to… go to the bathroom… yeah" Cody stammered.

I just rolled my eyes, then left. Cody went the opposite way and, when the others weren't looked, doubled back over to me.

"That was the worst excuse ever!" I complained.

Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Its Justin" I said.

Cody nodded. I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hey Justin! How are you?" I greeted him.

"_Good thanks. Yourself?" _he asked back.

"Yeah, I'm good too." I replied casually.

"_I got your message. So we'll meet at the performance stage in an hour?" _Justin asked, after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah. See you in an hour. Oh, and dress up. It's a formal thing. Thanks for calling back"

"_No problem. See you in an hour"_

"Bye"

"_Bye" _he chuckled.

The phone line disconnected.

"We have one hour until Justin comes to the performance stage. Everything has to be ready by then" I said to Cody.

"Got it" he replied, nodding his head.

We walked over to Justin's mother's cabin, and knocked on the door.

"Hello kids. So, are we meeting Justin in an hour?" she asked, greeting us at the door.

"Yes Mrs. Bieber. At the performance stage. Well be set up by then" I said.

"Please, call me Anne. (A/N- random name!) But, okay. So give me the plan" she said.

"This is what we're gonna do…" I said, leaning in towards her.

ILOVECAILEY! 

_No-ones P.O.V_

For the next hour they prepared a dinner for four. They called London so she could help to choose the best chef, and then she offered to pay for it. They turned it down, but she insisted. After 5 minutes of arguing, Bailey just accepted the money, rolling her eyes. With the money in Baileys hands, London left with a smile on her face. There were 10 minutes to go, and they were doing the finishing touches to the dinner.

"Okay, I hope that you're nearly done, because Justin is always early" Anne said.

Luckily Bailey, Cody and Anne had gone home and gotten changed into something fancy.

"Okay you go out back then" Bailey said to Anne. Anne nodded, and left to go out back.

A few minutes later, Justin walked in, and saw everything that Cody and Bailey had done for him.

"You guys! This is amazing! How did you keep it a secret?" Justin asked, shocked. He hadn't had someone do something like this for him in a long time. No-one really considered him as a nice young boy. They always thought that he was a conceited jerk. No-one gave him a chance.

"Simple. We didn't tell anyone" Bailey answered.

Justin raised his eyebrows. "No-one?" he questioned, suspicious.

"Well, there is one other person we told, but you'll find out about that in a minute. But first, it's hugs time!" Bailey yelled playfully.

When Justin went up and hugged bailey, Cody didn't object. He knew that Bailey and Justin were friends, and that wasn't going to change into something else. He was okay with it. He got a bit uncomfortable when Justin kissed bailey in the cheek, but that is what friends do, he thought. Justin let go of Bailey and walked over to Cody, and shook his hand.

"Thank-you so much, Cody. I really appreciate it" Justin said sincerely.

"No problem. After all you did for Bailey and I, this is only little in the way of debt" Cody replied in the same manner Justin had used.

"No debt. Consider it friendly pays" Justin joked, holding his hands up, as if he were surrendering.

They all walked over to the table and Justin noticed the fourth plate.

"Four? Ooh, is this where I get to find out who else you told?" Justin asked in anticipation, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure is. Come on out Anne!" Bailey yelled.

"Mum?" Justin questioned, as if he couldn't believe it.

But when he saw his mother, he snapped out of his shocked state, and ran up to her and enclosed her in the tightest hug.

"Wow. He really must not see his mother much" Bailey said under her breath.

"Yeah. Even less than us, I'm guessing" Cody whispered back.

After a few minutes of hugs and kisses, Justin turned around with tears in his eyes.

"You guys did all this…For me?" Justin asked through his small sobs.

"Of course. We told you, you did so much for us. Bailey told me the other day, that you said to her that you never get to see your family. Well, we couldn't get your family out here, so we decided to get one of the most important people in your family out here instead." Cody said.

"Well, this is absolutely amazing. Thank you can not express enough how much gratitude I feel right now" Justin said, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

ILOVECAILEY!

"This was amazing! Thanks so much for everything" Justin said.

"So, I'm guessing that you're leaving at the next port?" Bailey asked.

"Next port is Canada. So yeah. But I promise that I'll keep in touch. Maybe you can come to Canada with me sometime" Justin said.

"Yeah, maybe we could. Hopefully you'll come on the boat again sometime" Cody replied.

"Yes. That would be cool. Thank you so much for everything you have done for Cody and me… So, is this the last time we'll see you?" Bailey asked after a few minutes.

"Don't think so. But we are docking tomorrow. So, im gonna go and say goodbye to everyone tonight, incase I don't see everyone tomorrow" Justin replied.

"Oh, okay. Can we come with?" bailey asked.

"Of course! How else am I supposed to get around here? I don't know where I'm going! Ill see you soon mum" Justin called over his shoulder.

When they were out the door, Justin spoke again.

"I can't believe you guys. This has been one of the most special things anyone has ever done for me. Thanks especially for bringing my mum out here. I haven't seen her in months. It is all so surreal, this life. You never get to be in one spot, for more than a few hours. Well, unless you're on a break" Justin added, laughing.

"Wait. So why don't you just say no to some things, so you can have more _you_ time" Bailey cut in, confused.

"Because that would disappoint my fans. And I wouldn't be where I am without them. So I just never say no. To anything. Even if it means less _me _time." Justin replied.

"Oh." was all Bailey said.

"So, where is everyone?" Justin asked.

"Last time we saw them, they were at the juice bar. But that was a few hours ago. Zack doesn't really have a good attention span, so he won't still be there." Cody replied.

"So we should go to his room" Bailey concluded.

"Yeah, Woody will probley be there as well" Cody added.

"And then London will be in my room, since were room-mates. And Marcus will be… I have no idea" Bailey said, confused.

"He'll be with Zack and Woody" Cody answered.

Over the last few days that Justin hade been on the ship, and the few days when he was first on, Justin had met the entire group. He had also met Miss. Tutwieller, who had fainted at the sight. Obviously he had also met Moseby.

"Okay… So who do we want to go to first?" Justin asked.

"Zack, Woody and Marcus" we all said at the same time, then laughed.

"We'll just show you the way, and then you can say your goodbyes in private" Bailey said.

"Thanks" Justin replied.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone where we've been, otherwise they'll get angry hat we didn't tell them… Oh, wait, London knows, so shes okay" Cody said.

"Why does London know?" Justin asked.

"We asked for her advice on the best chef on the ship" Bailey answered.

"Oh, okay. I still can't believe that you guys did this for me." Justin said.

"As we said, you did so much for us. And we knew how much you said that you had missed your family. We don't see ours that often either, but probably more often than you. We miss our families, but we don't talk about them the way you did. With sadness. It isn't that hard to figure out that you are unhappy about not seeing your family. And as we said before, we couldn't bring out your family, so we brought one of the most important people. And by the look on your face, I'd say we picked the right person" Bailey laughed.

"You sure did" Justin smirked.

"Okay here we are" Cody said.

"Thanks guys. Ill be out in a minute" he said, knocking on the door.

Cody and bailey nodded, and backed into Cody's room.

**I **_**think **_**the next chapter will be the last. **

**It is the chapter where Justin leaves.**

**But I am doing a sequel. **

**It will be called, **_**The Bermuda forgets.**_

**I think it will be cool. **

**Ill do a summary on the story in the next chapter.**

**Lady Alice101**


	13. A Dramatic Goodbye

**Hi, starting this off a bit different. I just realized that in chapter one, I wrote: **_**apparently that was why he dumped her.**_

**Sorry! It was meant to be Moose. Anyways,**

**Sorry people! I do NOT think this will be the last chapter! I just thought of a twist!**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to all who have reviewed, especially Pen-of-Silver-Letters, who has faithfully read my stories, and even said that they are good, when sometimes, I don't think they are! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or Justin Bieber, or any of his sing s that I may or may not put in here!**

Cody and I nodded and backed into his room.

Just as I was closing the door, I saw Kenny stick his head out of Zack's room, and drag Justin in.

"Oh My God, Cody! Kenny is in Zack's room and just pulled him in there!" I whisper-yelled to Cody.

"Are you serious? Okay, I'll call Moseby!" Cody replied in the same manner.

"Wait! Do you think that Woody, Zack and Marcus are in there aswell?" I panicked.

"I hope not! I can't imagine what they would do to them if they were!" Cody replied, loosing his calm edge.

Cody stopped talking, and dialed Moseby's number.

"Hello Moseby! Listen, Ju-"he was cut off.

"Moseby please listen to me!" Cody urged.

"Okay, Bailey said that she just saw Kenny- Justin's in body guard- pull Justin into Zack's room! You have to get here now!"

There were noises coming from Zack's room, and then there was a bang. Cody and I looked at each other in terror. That wasn't just a bang. It was a gun shot! Crap!

"Yes! It was! Get here now!" Cody yelled.

I can only imagine what Moseby had asked. Cody shut the phone, and breathed a sigh of relief that Moseby was coming, but when he opened his eyes, the look in them was one of determination.

"I have to go in there Bails" he whispered.

I choked out a sob.

"Cody, you can't! You just can't! What if you get hurt too! I can't deal with that, please Cody!" I whimpered, but it was useless. He would go in there to defend his brother, and all our friends, even the one that had caused all this mess.

"Sorry, Bails. We don't know who's in there, and if Zack is, and he gets hurt-"he was cut off by a small sob coming from his chest.

"Please Cody! Moseby will be here soon, you don't have to do anything!" I urged, starting to sob harder.

"Bails please don't make this harder on me than what it already is going to be" Cody pleaded.

"Cody!" I sobbed, realizing that whatever I said was not going to change his mind.

"Good luck Bails" he said, and I realized what he meant by that.

He was saying good-bye in case he didn't make it through this.

Before I could say anything, he was out the door and banging on Zack's cabin.

I fell on the floor, pain ripping its way through my chest.

J.P.O.V

"_Thanks guys. I'll be out in a minute" _I said, knocking on the door.

They backed into Cody's room as the door to Zacks opened, but it wasn't Zack who opened the door though. It was Kenny.

"Crap!" I whimpered under my breath as he pulled me in.

When I was standing straight I saw Kenny with his gun pointed at me, and I also saw Marcus, Woody and Zack tied up, trying to stay as still as possible.

"Now Justin, listen to me carefully, and don't disobey orders, or someone in this room will pay" Kenny said.

I nodded and held my hands up in surrender.

"Good" Kenny said.

"Now, who else knows that your in here?" he asked.

"No body" I shook my head, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the lie.

"Rightio, then. Now are these people your friends?" he asked, pointing the gun over to them.

"No. I have never met these people before" I lied again.

Zack, Marcus and Woody looked over at me in disgust. I winked at them, and they settled down.

"Then I guess we have need for them" Kenny said, putting his hand on the trigger. God, my plan backfired.

"No!" I said, as he was about to pull it.

"So they are your friends" Kenny hypothesized.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Now I have someone to torture to make you feel bad" Kenny said, tapping the side of the gun with his forefinger.

Zack, Marcus and Woody cringed, and started to moan as the rope holding them down, started to rub against their skin and burn them. Kenny pointed the gun at them, but at the last minute pointing it at the ceiling and shooting it then, but it still scared us all terribly.

"Kenny, please" I begged.

"Please what?" he retorted, and I flinched.

"Stop!" someone burst through the door. It was Cody. I turned and shook my head at him.

"Cody, leave while you can" I begged on behalf of the others.

"You be quiet!" Kenny yelled.

"I am not leaving" Cody stood his ground.

I shook my head, and he walked over to me. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Moseby will be here very soon" was what he said.

I nodded.

"So, there was someone over there!" Kenny yelled.

"Actually I was just passing through, and heard a bit of commotion from in here, and I know the people in here, so I thought I would check, because I thought a football game was on, and I wanted to see the score" Cody lied, catching on quickly.

"Right. Is there anyone else over there?" Kenny asked.

"Nope" Cody said, popping the P and shrugging, acting as if there wasn't a gun pointed at him, which could kill him at any second.

"But I want to know the score to the football match. I came in here for a score and I'm not leaving without one" Cody demanded, stalling. He was a smart boy.

"Dude, do not turn that T.V on, or I will shoot!" Kenny yelled, impatiently.

"Well, _dude, _I've been shot by you before, and I don't think much worse is gonna come from you. I did see the way you fled then, and I don't think that you would put yourself in that situation…" he paused. Then a smile crept across his face.

"Especially since…"

C.P.O.V

"Well, _dude, _I've been shot by you before, and I don't think much worse is gonna come from you. I did see the way you fled then, and I don't think that you would put yourself in that situation…" I paused, because I heard a noise outside.

Moseby was here with the police.

"Especially since… The cops are right outside that door, and they just heard that threat you gave me" I said, walking over to the T.V to turn it on.

"You're bluffing!" Kenny yelled.

I stood up straight and walked over to the door.

"Oh really?" I asked, opening the door.

Moseby and the cops came in, guns pointed at Kenny.

"You have the right to remain silent!" One yelled.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and winked at Kenny, who was now glowering at me.

"I _always _get what I want" I taunted him.

"You are evil!" Kenny yelled.

"Not as evil as you, _dude_" I snickered.

I ran over to where Zack, Woody and Marcus were tied up, and undid the knots in one swift movement.

"Cody!" a female voice yelled. Bailey came running in and enclosed me in a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded me when she let go.

I just laughed at her angry expression.

After the cops left with Kenny, Moseby came over to us all.

"Thank you Cody for informing me on this situation. I would like to say that you should have stayed in your room, but I understand why you didn't. I sincerely apologize for any inconveniences that this has cause you" he apologized.

"Yes. I am sorry for all of this aswell. I honestly didn't mean for this to happen" Justin spoke up.

"It's okay" Zack said, standing up. We all helped Marcus, Woody and Zack get rid of all the ropes so they were free.

"Wasn't there a gun shot in here? Who got hurt?" Moseby asked.

Justin, Zack, Woody and Marcus pointed to the roof.

"Ohhhh…" we all said.

"Okay. Well then, I best be off. Sorry again" Moseby said, leaving.

"Wow. Okay. Well, tomorrow is my last day here, and that is why I'm here. It was great to see you again Zack." Justin extended his hand towards him, and they did their handshake.

I never understood how they did that. After that, Justin went over to Marcus and Woody.

They said their goodbyes, and then Justin, Bailey and I left, headed for London.

**Haha! Bit of drama in there. Now as I said in the previous chapter, I am going to do a summary of my sequel. Here goes, its called **_**the Bermuda Forgets.**_

_**Justin comes back to the ship, and is happy to see that everyone is happy and well. Justin cant help but notice that Bailey has become quite a fine young woman, and feels a bit envious of Cody, but does nothing to ruin Cody and Baileys relationship. Then, one afternoon, they go through the Bermuda triangle -again- and everything gets thrown into a spin. Cody and Bailey were never together, and they never even liked each other. Then Justin makes his move on Bailey, and Justin and Bailey get together, no-one realizing that everything is wrong. Everything continues as if it is all normal. Then, one afternoon, Bailey and Justin say something to remind themselves of everything that has happened in the past, and rush to tell Cody, who has also been reminded. How will the three change everything back in time, before they go into back through the Bermuda triangle, make everything permanent, and lose their true love?**_

_**Pairings: Cody/Bailey**_

_**Justin/Bailey**_


	14. This Is The Last Thanks

**This is the last chapter. I will start the sequel soon. This chapter is going to be very short… sorry!**

**Couldn't be bothered to do a disclaimer, so everyone, I don't own anything!**

"This is it" Justin said.

"Yes. We're all going to miss you so much Justin" I cried.

"Yeah. You've done a lot for us, and we hope to see you soon" Cody said.

"I really appreciate you guys getting up this early. Its Saturday. Do you usually get up at 5:30, AM?" Justin asked, probably expecting the answer to be no.

Cody and I looked at each other.

"Yeah. We do" we said at the same time.

Justin looked at us with a dumbfounded expression.

"Seriously?" he asked, not believing us.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I should've expected that from you two" Justin laughed.

Since it was early in the morning, not many people were leaving the ship, but a few had chosen to leave earlier, rather than later. Although, there were a few people, and some came over to get an autograph from Justin.

"Well, I should probably be leaving. Thanks again for everything" Justin said for the final time, getting paper from a fan.

I pulled him in for a hug, and Cody and Justin shook hand.

When I was hugging Justin we had a quiet conversation.

"Be careful. And remember to say No to some things" I reminded Justin in his ear.

"I will. And remember. You are lucky to have Cody" Justin reminded me back. I laughed, and let go.

He then turned to the fans, and they talked for a bit.

Justin turned.

"Bailey, could you just get this photo for…" Justin realized he didn't know the girls name.

"Lily" she said.

"Lily" Justin finished his sentence.

"Sure" I laughed, taking the camera.

After I took it, I gave it back to the girl.

"Thank you" she giggled and her and her friend ran off.

"Thanks again" Justin said.

"Thanks to you too" Cody replied.

"Bye" I said, starting off a round off them.

A couple minutes later Cody and I were on the sky deck, having a smoothie. We were both surprised that they served this early, and when we asked, the staff replied that some passengers were early risers. That was simple.

"I hope we see him again" I said.

"Yeah. That would be good"

Just then, Cody's phone buzzed, indicating he had a text. He read it and a smile formed on his face.

"Well, then I guess we have something to look foreword too. It's Justin. He said he'll be back on the ship next year, to take him around the world for a tour" Cody smile.

"Yes. I guess we do have something to look foreword too, then" I laughed.

We lapsed back into to silence, watching the sunrise, and going over everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

**Short chapter, sorry! The next story may take a little time tog et up, because, I want to have at **_**least**_** 3 chapters written before I start posting them.**

**Anyways, thanks for everyone who read this story, and more thanks to those who reviewed!**


End file.
